Do You Sonny? Do You Really?
by Speedster at Heart
Summary: Chad comes to guest star for the next sketch, which Marshall has chosen to be Romeo and Juliet. Chad takes on Romeo whilst Tawni is Juliet. And for some reason, Sonny can't help but to stumble everytime she hears the word 'kiss'.
1. Chapter 1: Understudy

**Sonny With A Chance**

**Really Sonny? Do you really?**

Chapter 1: Understudy 

"CUT! Alright everyone! It's a wrap!" called Marshal.

The cast broke from their poses, from their modelling contest sketch, including Grady and Nico, who were dressed as two female models. They took off their wigs and took off their heels.

"OH MAN! Now I know how Britney Spears feels!" exclaimed Nico, clutching his throbbing toes.

"More like Chris Crocker." moaned Grady.

They followed the others backstage, where Marshal was waiting. He had his I-have-some-great-news grin as the gathered around.

"Watch this. Marshal's going to tell us that he's got good news." Sonny whispered to Tawni.

"Guess what, guys? I have great news!" he squealed.

"See? Now he'll reach out behind him and get our new sketch scripts." she sighed.

Sure enough, he turned around and came back with a handful of scripts. Tawni raised her eyebrows, impressed with Sonny's prediction.

"Now he'll tell us about the good news."

"Now, I'm going to tell you about the good news!" said Marshal.

Sonny shrugged after Tawni gasped.

"So Random is going to have another guest star, in our Valentine's Day Special, movie length episode! Once again, please welcome…CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"Okay, I did NOT see that coming."

Sonny's eyes widened with horror as the posh star walked in, giving everyone his charming smile. The rest of the cast scowled.

"Hello Randoms…again." he said, breaking from his smile to an ungrateful stare.

"What is HE doing here?" snapped Sonny.

"Uh, nice seeing you too, Sonny." murmured Chad as he leaned on the wall, crossing his left leg over his right and folding his arms as he did.

"Don't you 'nice seeing you too, Sonny' ME!" she exclaimed angrily as she threw her fists at him.

Grady and Nico held her back as she snarled and lundged for Chad face, longing to scratch it off.

"Easy! EASY. GIRL!" said Nico.

"Calm down, Sonny. It's just for one episode. I mean, who'd you rather? Chad, or Justin Bieber?" asked Marshal.

Tawni's eyes popped out of her head, well not literally. Her jaw dropped and seemed completely speechless.

"J-Justinn…B-BIEB-BER??!!!" she managed to stutter.

"Yes, yes. Justin Whatever. Now let's get on with the sketch," said Marshal.

"Our theme, is going to be…a modern comedic crossover between Romeo and Juliet and Cinderella!"

Everyone looked horrified, especially Sonny, who looked like she was going to tear out her hair. Chad, however, looked very smug.

"So, Marshal, who's the lucky girl who's going to be my damsel in distress?" he asked.

"Grady and Nico are the ugly sisters…"

"Well, that won't be too hard for them." sighed Tawni.

"Chad, you are playing the part of Romeo…"

"PLEASE MARSHAL! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME PLAY THE PART OF JULIET!" pleaded Sonny.

"You're not." said Marshal.

"Really?"

"Tawni is."

"WHAT?" Chad and Sonny exclaimed.

"Yay! More spotlight for me!" squealed Tawni as she went into her dressing room.

"W-wait! Chad and Tawni? Together? But I-" Sonny began.

"You're Tawni's understudy. So, learn those lines!" called Marshal as he left the stage.

Grady and Nico followed the group of girls who just walked past, and Zora left to do some 'hatchet' business. That left Chad and Sonny on stage alone.

"I know you're jealous." said Chad.

"I am not!" snapped Sonny.

"Are you Sonny? Are you really?" he asked.

"J-just get off my stage!" she snarled.

"Sonn-"

"OFF!"

He flinched before scurrying off. When he left, she stood alone, feeling hurt that she'd been called as an understudy…especially for Tawni. And yet, Chad was Romeo, and Tawni was his Juliet…

*****

Tawni sat in her dressing room, beaming at herself in the mirror.

"Hello, there. You look stunning today." she cooed to her reflection.

Suddenly, Sonny barged in and slumped herself into a beanbag. Tawni noticed this and sat in the one beside hers.

"Hey, are you mad because I got a part in one of our best episodes and you didn't?" she asked.

"No." Sonny mumbled.

Tawni raised an eyebrow and looked very closely at her face. Sonny noticed that she was staring at her, and got startled.

"What? Do I have a pimple on my face?" she asked.

"You're having that look! You ARE upset!" Tawni exclaimed.

"No I'm NOT!" Sonny protested.

"And that tone of voice! The high pitched flicker at the end…it's a boy!" she gasped.

"W-what? Pfft! I laugh in the face of boys!" Sonny said with a weak chuckle.

Right at that moment, Chad came in, his elbow leaning on the door. Sonny jumped up, and fixed her jacket.

"CHAD! Chad? What are you doing in my dressing room?" she asked.

"Rehearsing with Tawni, duh." he muttered as he came in.

He took a seat in the beanbag that Sonny was sitting in and sighed. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Let's get this over and done with." she mumbled.

They stood up, as Sonny took a seat in front of her mirror. Chad opened the script booklet and began to read out his lines.

"Oh, Juliet. For so long, I've known you. And suddenly, I have these strong feelings for you." he began to say.

"Oh, Romeo. I too, have powerful emotions for you. I think I have desire for your heart." Tawni said.

"Do you love me, Juliet?"

"NO!"

Chad and Tawni looked over to Sonny, who look terrified.

"Uh, uh…there's NO more eyeliner! Hehe…uh…carry on!"

The two continued.

"Yes, I love you so. I want to be with you, forever." sighed Tawni.

"You have sewn the absent gap between us, and you draw us closer than-"

"NO!"

Sonny was waving her arms frantically, then stopped when the two caught her attention.

"Um…NOBODY move…um…there's a cockroach on the floor!" she exclaimed.

"COCKROACH? WHERE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" screamed Tawni as she ran out of the room.

"NO! NOT THE HAIR! PLEASE!" Chad looked around, seeing that there was no bug on the floor, and that Sonny was biting her lip.

"Sonny, what is the big deal?" he asked.

"The big deal is that you're still in my dressing room!" she snapped.

"Well don't mind if I just get out of here!" he snarled back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Chad stormed out and gave her a glare before shutting the door. Then, Sonny's cell phone rang, and she went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"GOOD!" Chad answered.


	2. Chapter 2: Understand

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Really Sonny? Do you Really?**

Chapter 2: Understand

"Dress rehearsal! Ugly sisters, enter stage!" called Marshall.

Grady and Nico entered the stage awkwardly, stumbling over their heels.

"I thought we'd never do this again!" moaned Grady.

"Well, guess what G? We are!" mumbled Nico.

"Romeo and Juliet enter!"

Sonny watched from in the empty audience stand as Tawni came in with a beautiful pink dress. She looked just like a princess. Then, Chad came in, with a black tuxedo on. He had a matching pink rose in the front pocket of his tux jacket. Marshall came on stage, clapping and smiling.

"You people look sooo wonderful! I just can't wait for that kiss!" he squealed.

"KISS? WHAT KISS?" shouted Sonny.

"The kiss, you know…the one that Chad and Tawni share in front of our live audience. Then the audience will go: "OOOOHHH!" Man, this will go in the magazines and press-"

Marshall was cut off by a slam of a backstage door, as Sonny left the building. Tawni rushed after her as Nico and Grady shook their heads at Marshall.

"Was it something I said?"

Outside the set, Tawni found Sonny moping on a bench. She had her chin buried in her folded arms, which were on the arm of the bench. Tawni patted her back and gave her a encouraging smile.

"Look, I know you're upset about this, and I know that you really like Chad-"

"I don't like Chad. I hate him!" Sonny mumbled from inside her arms.

"I'd just like you to know that nothing will happen between us." Tawni said.

Sonny looked up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, not after the kiss-"

Sonny stood up and walked off.

*****

"Hey."

"Hi."

Chad met Sonny backstage, a few minutes before the last scene. He was dressed in his outfit again. And she was dressed in the same princess outfit as Tawni, as she was the understudy.

"Big show, huh?" he said.

"Yeah." she mumbled.

"You know, I'm the one who wrote that sketch." he said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, and hoped that Marshall would pick you as Juliet."

"Really?"

"Look, are you sure about this? You know the kiss thing with me and Tawni?" he asked.

She turned to face him, and saw that he standing only a few inches away from her.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly cool with it. It's not like I'm jealous or anything, huh? I'm mean, it's not like we have something, right?" she asked.

"Do we Sonny? Do we really?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Sonny was about to speak, when the bell rang.

"Places everyone! Last scene! Get your lips ready, and pucker up!" called Marshall.

Chad nodded and left Sonny there, thinking about what he had just said. On stage, Tawni was standing there, and met Chad.

"Oh, Romeo. I'm so glad you're alive. I thought you were gone forever!" she gasped.

"I would never leave you, my love. And I want to be with you forever! Please, be my princess." he said.

"Yes. Yes, Romeo. I will."

Just when the two were leaning in for the awaiting kiss, Sonny came out with a sword in her hand and a toy horse in the other.

"STOP! She's not Juliet! I am!" she yelled.

The audience gasped, and she could hear Marshall pleading to her to leave the stage.

"S-Sonny, what are you-" started Chad.

"No! She's not Juliet! She's the Wicked Witch!" Sonny exclaimed.

Tawni looked confused at first, then smiled at Sonny.

"Oh, yes! You figured it out! HOW DARE YOU!" she snarled, going along with the act.

"I must slay you, in order to save my prince charming from the evil curse!"

Sonny pretended to stab Tawni in the stomach, as she fell to her death.

"NO! I'm dying! NOOOO!" she screamed.

Sonny turned and hugged Chad.

"Oh, Romeo. I thought I'd lost you forever!" she sighed.

Chad smiled and hugged her back.

"Me too. Thankyou for saving me from the curse. I'm so glad that you came to my rescue." he said.

The audience cheered as the curtains closed. Marshall came out, clapping as well.

"Marshall? You're…happy. But…I thought…"

"That was brilliant Sonny! The audience loved it!" he said.

Tawni stood up and smiled at Sonny.

"Even thought I turned out to be an evil witch, I'm bound to have more fans!" she said.

"Thanks Tawni." she sighed.

Marshall's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yes. Yes."

He held the phone to Tawni's face.

"It's for you."

Then his other cell phone rang.

"For you too."

Soon, all his phones where in Tawni's hands as they both left for the phones in his office. Sonny smiled and sighed.

"Well, that was fun." she said.

"Yeah it was."

They both looked at each other, and realized that they were still hugging, for all that time. They broke away from each other's hold just as Tawni ran back in.

"We're having a celebration party at Lookout Mountain, you know, for me! Coming?" she asked

*****

Chad was sitting on a log behind the party and lights. Sonny found him and stood in front of him.

"Hey, you're missing a good party. Logan berries! I mean, come on, LOGAN BERRIES!"

"I get them every fortnight, Sonny." he replied.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Thinking? I'm not thinking! Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT think!" he replied.

Sonny raised both eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe I do," he quietly said as he stood up beside her.

"I was thinking about what just happened before. You know, you saving me from the kiss."

"Hey! I was just saving Tawni from something that would scar her for life!" she remarked.

Chad slipped his hand into hers and pulled her back.

"Really Sonny? Really?"

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. His lips brushed against hers as she moved her arms around his neck. She moved away and smiled.

"What happens here, stays here. You got it?" she said softly.

"Fine." he whispered.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."


	3. 2: Chapter 1: Underestimate

**Sonny With A Chance**

**2 Really Chad? Do You Really?**

Chapter 1: Underestimate 

Sonny sat in the cafeteria, thinking about what just happened about last night. She kissed Chad Dylan Cooper! And it wasn't even for a scene or anything! It was for real. She sighed as Zora waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Sonny!" she squeaked.

Sonny shook her head, realising that Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni were strangely looking at her. She went bright red and went back to her sloppy lunch.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Nico.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" she said quickly.

"This is just like that episode of Mackenzie Falls! When Chloe kisses Mackenzie and she won't tell her friends that she kissed him because they'd make fun of her!" exclaimed Grady.

The rest gave him a shocked glare, because he had just revealed to them that he actually watches their rival's show.

"…uh…not that I watch it or anything…my best friend told me about it." he said awkwardly.

"Uh, Grady? I am your best friend." said Nico.

Grady smiled weakly and quickly turned away. Tawni took no notice of this, and focused on Sonny.

"Wait! I know that look!" she exclaimed.

"You know every look." remarked Sonny.

"It's a guy! And I bet it's the same one that you were dreaming about the other day!"

"No…I don't know what you're talking about!" squeaked Sonny.

"And that tone of voice! The high pitched flicker at the end…IT IS A BOY!!! I KNEW IT!" shouted Tawni.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked over at her, and she immediately waved at them back.

"Hi everyone! I'm Tawni!" she exclaimed.

Then she looked back at Sonny, who was freaked out. They started to come closer to her, towering over her head.

"Who is it?"

"Do we know him?"

"Come on, Sonny!"

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Who is he?"

Sonny suddenly went red as she spotted a familiar face enter the cafeteria. Chad waved at her and smiled. She shyly waved back then turned around, to see that the others had their eyebrows raised and their jaws dropped.

"CHAD?!" they exclaimed.

"What? No! It's not Chad, no way…"

Her phone beeped, signalling that she got a text. She grinned when she got it.

"Aw! Chad sent me a text! _See you on set?_ Aw!"

"YOU LIKE CHAD? SINCE WHEN DID YOU LIKE CHAD?!" exclaimed Tawni.

"HE IS THE ENEMY!" shouted Grady.

"YOU COVORDED WITH EVIL!" yelled Nico.

"Ooh! Gum under the table!" said Zora as she pulled out a string of gum out from under the table.

The friends scowled in disgust, then went back to Sonny, who was bright red.

"Sonny? What do you see in that guy? I mean, yeah, he is Tween's hottest hunk, but WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HIM?" asked Grady.

"Well, I don't know…I guess he's…WAIT! NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM!" she yelled.

"Yes, you do! I see that look you give him! Ever since last night, you've been day dreaming. This morning, Ms Bitterman asked her what time it was, and she said 'Logan Berries'. I mean, come on! Logan berries?" said Tawni.

"So? Who cares if I like him or not? I'm eating my lunch somewhere else!" she snapped as she grabbed her lunch tray and stormed out.

Nico looked at Grady nervously. Tawni looked like she won World War 3. Zora was just happily eating her lunch.

"I can't believe she would do that to us!" said Grady.

"Yeah! Her and Chad? Well…they do look great together…I mean…not that I care or anything…wait Zora. What's that you're chewing?" asked Nico.

"Gum." replied Zora.

"From where?" asked Tawni.

"Under the table."

The three of them gasped in disgust and moved away from Zora.

"You know what time it is, G?" asked Nico, quivering with fright.

Grady looked at him with fright, then burst out with happiness.

"It's Logan Berry time! TO MACKENZIE FALLS!" he remarked.

*****

Tawni burst into the door of the Mackenzie Falls set, hands on her hips as she did. Nico, Grady and Zora came after her.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER? WE NEED A WORD!" she yelled.

Chad came out from his dressing room, folding his arms like he didn't care.

"What do you want Randoms?" he remarked.

"Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about!" exclaimed Zora.

"What? No Sonny? I'm offended!" he said.

"No! There is NO Sonny. She too busy playing lovie dovie with YOU!" said Nico.

Chad suddenly went from his calm, sarcastic mood to frantic and nervous.

"L-lovie d-dovie? I don't know w-what you're t-talking about-t!" he stuttered.

"Don't play puppy with us! Ever since last night, she's been acting all cute with us! Well…she always does…but she's a little extra cute, and let me tell you! A little extra cute is NOT good!" Grady said angrily.

"Oh no! Sonny! I can't believe she told you about the kiss! I don't believe this! She promised not to tell!" Chad said with shame.

The So Random crew gasped with shock as their eyes widened. Chad looked surprised.

"Ok…I guess she didn't tell you…whoops…."

"YOU KISSED SONNY? YOU MONSTER! I'M TELLING YOU, YOU LITTLE EVIL EVIL-DOOER! STAY AWAY FROM SONNY! YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE FOR US! IF YOU EVEN SPEAK TO SONNY AGAIN…well, only if she wants to see you…I mean…we can't stop her…BUT STILL! YOU'LL HAVE TO MESS WITH US FIRST! RIGHT GUYS?"

Tawni turned around to see Zora hugging the fern plant and Nico and Grady feasting on the chocolate fountain.

"A fern! A fern I tell you! I've always wanted one of these!" cooed Zora.

"Oh, precious fountain!" giggled Nico.

"We told you we'd be back!" sighed Grady.

Tawni shook her head with embarrassment.

"Look here. I have NO idea what you're talking about! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. Okay? Now, get off my set." he said, before going back to his dressing room.

"Come on guys! We don't need this!" she called.

She grabbed Zora by the neck of her shirt, and the other hand grabbed Nico and Grady by their ears.

"NO! CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN! WE'LL BE BACK! WE PROMISE!" pleaded Grady.

"PLEASE! ONE MORE SPOON? PLEASE!" begged Nico.

"Come on! I found gum under the plant!" moaned Zora.

Tawni groaned as she dragged them out of the studio.

*****

Sonny sat in her dressing room after rehearsals, feeling nervous and unfree. If she told her friends the truth about Chad, they'd never forgive her. If she kept her feelings in, Chad will never forgive her.

"Knock, knock."

She turned to see Chad standing in the door way.

"Hey, Chad." she said quietly.

"Listen, you're friends just came over, and they were complaining about the way you're acting this morning. And I kind of, you know…told them about our kiss." he said.

Sonny blushed, then looked shocked.

"WHAT! YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Look, I didn't mean to! I told them it wasn't real, and it's cool. I mean, it wasn't…right?" he asked.

"I don't know…what it Chad? Was it really?" she said softly.

They began doing it again. Looking at each other awkwardly, lost in each others eyes.

"Well, well! If it isn't the lovie dovies!"

Tawni looked cross, her brows knitted together. The two nervously looked away from each other.

"Uh, Tawni! W-what are you doing h-here?" asked Sonny.

"This is my dressing room. Besides, I was going to ask HIM the same thing!" Tawni said.

"Um…I'll see you later…Sonny." muttered Chad as he left the room.

Tawni shut the door and stood stiffly in front of Sonny. Sonny frowned and pushed her away.

"You know, I'm sick of you guys telling what to do! I'm in charge of my love-life…not that I like him or anything…and you're not! Just back off!" she said angrily.

She went on her way to the prop house, to get away from the hot air created by the steam coming out of her ears. Tawni stood alone in the dressing room, think about what Sonny just said.


	4. 2: Chapter 2: Underacts

**Sonny with a Chance**

**Do You Chad? Do You Really?**

Chapter 2: Underacts

"Sonny?"

"I'm not here."

"Yes you are. We can see you."

"Nobody's home."

"Oh yeah? Who else wears Hello Kitty socks?"

Tawni came in her bedroom with Nico, Grady and Zora behind her. They all smiled at her with support. Zora was holding a balloon with 'We're Sorry' written on it.

"Look, we're so sorry for what we did before." Nico said quietly.

"Yeah, even if you had a crush on the enemy, it's okay." replied Zora.

"Really? I mean, not that I really DO like him or anything." remarked Sonny.

"Sonny, I'm sorry and I admit, I was wr…rrr…wrooo…"

"Rebellious? Richter scale? Related to a hippo?" asked Grady.

Tawni gave Grady a glare and glance back at Sonny with a brave face.

"Wrrrong. I was wrong. YOU are in charge of your life. I'm not. Though, I am so in charge of your wardrobe from now on." she said.

"Aw. Group hug!" sighed Sonny.

Everyone gathered around her and tightly wrapped their arms around her. Soon, they heard a little yelp from inside the circle.

"Uh….guys? I…can't…breath…"

*****

The next morning, Sonny picked up her ringing cell phone and answered it with a bubbly greeting.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sonny."

"Ch-Chad? Is that you? Your voice seems a little too high and girly today." she replied.

"Really? Ahem, how's this?" the voice answered.

It had lowered completely, and almost sounded like Chad.

"Uh, yeah. What's up?" she asked.

Chad sounded a bit nervous, which was almost too unlike him.

"Um, I need you to get down into Chad's--I mean, our set. Now. I need to tell you something." he said.

Sonny bit her lip and grinned.

"Sure! Okay, I'll be right down!"

She hung up and squealed to herself. Then she put on her best clothes and went downstairs to bolt to Stage 2, where Mackenzie Falls was. Before she opened the doors, she took a breathe and fixed her hair.

"Okay, Sonny. This is it. He going to tell me that he love-"

The doors opened as a swarm of Mackenzie actors came out, narrowing their eyes at Sonny and continuing their way. She shrugged with embarrassment and entered.

"Chad? Chad are you here? Hello?"

When she reached the set, her eyes widened with shock as she spotted Chad sitting on a chair. That wasn't what shocked her. Chloe, a fellow cast mate, had her lips all over his.

"Ch-Chad?"

He didn't seem to notice, and still had his lips locked. Chad looked a bit red and surprised, though Chloe looked totally pleasant. Sonny backed away slowly, feeling tears in the corner of her eyes. Then, she ran away, covering her face with the sleeve of her jacket. She stopped when she reached the seat to her dressing table. Her body seemed weak and motionless, and just slumped onto the table. After a few minutes, she looked up and saw that her tears had fallen onto the photo of Chad, the one he'd signed when he'd planned to take over the Prop House.

_To my biggest fan,_

_I'm sorry._

_From TV's Chad Dylan C--_

Sonny couldn't bare to read anymore as she felt more tears fill up her eyes. Tawni came in without noticing that Sonny was crying.

"Oh hey, Sonny, what's up?"

Sonny sniffed and turned around. Tawni screamed when she saw the runny mascara down her cheeks.

"Girl, what happened to you?" she said softly as she rushed to her.

"H-how c-could h-he?" she choked.

"Who? Who did this to you?" she asked.

Sonny sobbed some more as she elbowed Chad's picture to the floor, making the glass cover shatter into many pieces. Tawni looked worried, and for the first time, she took pity on Sonny. She knelt down to the broken ornament and picked it up.

"Chad…" she said quietly.

"CH-CHAAADDDDDD!!!!!!" wailed Sonny.

Tawni handed her a tissue, and grimaced when she loudly blew her nose, which seemed to take ages.

"Dank you, Dawni." she said with a blocked nose.

"Don't worry, Sonny. I'm going to show that little Mackenzie what he's messing with!"

"Dawni, I don'd doe wad I'd doo widout thou." murmured Sonny.

Tawni blinked twice and cocked her head to the side.

"Um…I don't have a clue what you've just said, but I'll do my best." she said.

*****

Chad was laughing along with rest of his friends at their cafeteria table, which was posh and neat as always. Well, until Tawni pushed the dishes over to lean and glare at Chad.

"What did you do to Sonny?!" she exclaimed.

The Mackenzie cast looked horrified, but Chad was putting on a brave face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't give me that! She's moping and sobbing her eyes out as we speak, all because of something you did." she snapped.

"Whoa, whoa! First, stop leaning on our table. The linen will get ruined. And second of all, I have no idea what you're talking about." he said.

Tawni huffed, and grabbed his tie and dragged him out.

"Mind if I borrow him for a minute?" she asked.

"No! I do NOT!" exclaimed a girl.

Tawni turned around and recognised this girl as Chloe. She seemed pretty mad about her dragging Chad away, but Tawni didn't seem to care.

"Look here, posh girl! Some girls are just too important than anything right now! Well, except for me, of course!"

She continued to drag Chad out, while he cried out for help. When they'd finally reached Sonny and Tawni's dress room, they heard a wailing noise.

"Um, did you forget to feed your dog or something?" he asked awkwardly.

Without a word, Tawni opened the door, revealing Sonny cuddling herself on the floor, crying uncontrollably. Chad immediately ran beside her, but all that did was cry even more.

"Sonny! Sonny? Are you alright?" he asked.

Sonny just kept crying looking down at the floor so that her hair would hide her swollen eyes, pale face, runny mascara and bright red and sore nose.

"Is she alright? IS SHE ALRIGHT? What do you think, doof brain?" exclaimed Tawni.

"Look, Sonny. I have no idea of what I did, but I'm really sorry." he said softly, stroking her back.

Suddenly, she stopped crying. But she didn't look up. She took a sniff and wiped her nose and eyes.

"Why Chad? How could you?" she whispered.

"What did I do?" he breathed back.

She looked up, her face retrieving its colour and her blocked nose had come clear. Her eyes had somehow become less puffier.

"Ch-Chad…y-you--"

"CHAD!"

Chloe had found where Tawni had taken him, and looked jealous that he was with another girl. He shut his eyes tight, expecting more tears from Sonny, but instead she stood up and clenched her fists.

"Her! Chad, h-how could you?"

"What?! Chloe?"

"YOU KISSED HER!" she exclaimed.

"What no I didn't!"

Tawni looked confused, whilst Chloe looked sly. Chad was even more confused and Sonny was hurt that he wouldn't admit it.

"Chad, just say it. I thought we had something. That night on Lookout Mountain. I thought that…you actually liked me. But, when you called me over to your set, all you wanted me to see was you with Chloe. I get it. It was just an act. And I fell for it. I just can't-"

"No, Sonny! I do like you! I would never do that to you, never! Chloe kissed me because she liked me, but I told her that it couldn't work, because I was in love with you. She set you up. She set US up." explained Chad.

Chloe looked shocked, then guilty.

"Y-you don't deserve someone like Chad, Munroe. I swear, he deserves someone like me. A Mackenzie." she said bravely.

"Well, maybe someday. But now, he's already got someone, BUSTER!" snapped Tawni as she pushed Chloe out, following her and shutting the door after her.

Chad and Sonny heard some screaming and shouted shortly afterwards, then they laughed.

"So, you really do like me?" asked Sonny.

"Well, I guess so. Do you want me to like you?"

"I don't know Chad. Do you Chad? Do you really?"

Chad stared right through her eyes, getting lost and seeking through the shadows. Sonny couldn't help but to smile and grasp his hand.

"Yes, really." he said softly.

They embraced as his lips found hers. Once again, they were back to where they'd always been. Together.

THE END. =) HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE. IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE STORIES, PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!!! THEN I'D BE HAPPY TO, IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS THAT IS! =)


End file.
